The Beat of Your Heart
by thedeliverygod
Summary: It's not like they hadn't ever been alone before; it was mainly the implications she had given when she made the suggestion and whether or not she had the bravery to actually follow through on any of them. [a yatori drabble]
**Once again this didn't turn out quite like I expected it to but I'm happy with it haha. Also the title comes from a line in "Nirvana" by Tia AKA the ending theme for Noragami Aragoto.**

 _The Beat of Your Heart_

"You really don't have to clean your room for me." Yato stared at her curiously as she picked up various things from around her room and put them back in drawers or her closet, "It's not even messy…"

"I'm mostly just putting things away so they don't get misplaced." She answered very matter-of-factly, but she was lying; everything was exactly where it belonged and she had no idea what she was doing.

"O…kay. But why right now?"

She didn't look up at him kept working, "I'll be done in just a minute." Running out of things she could believably move, she turned back around and answered, "See? I'm done."

He was grinning when she finally caught his gaze, "You're nervous."

"I'm not." She fired back and moved closer to him, though she already felt the blush creeping into her cheeks.

She'd been the one to invite him over yesterday, realizing that her empty house would an opportune spot to spend some time alone as compared to Kofuku and Daikoku's house, where they constantly ran the risk of being walked in on by either them or Yukine. But now that she was actually in the moment, she didn't know what to do. It's not like they hadn't ever been alone _before_ ; it was mainly the implications she had given when she made the suggestion and whether or not she had the bravery to actually follow through on any of them.

It was clear Yato didn't believe her in the slightest, continuing to give her an amused look as he watched her. So she moved in towards him to wipe that look off of his face, kissing him roughly. He held on to her loosely and met her more frantic kisses with tender ones until she pulled away out of annoyance.

"Hiyori." He looked at her with a soft smile, waiting, "Come on."

She huffed out her sentence in a single breath, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"So?" Yato ran a hand through his hair, "Do you think I do?"

"You know how to do just about everything else." Hiyori mumbled as the heat in her face continued to grow, "And it seemed like you knew what you were doing when you kissed Bishamon."

He nearly fell backwards, "You're _still_ stuck on that? I don't even remember it happening and honestly it's not that hard to kiss the back of your own hand." He reached out to cover her mouth with his hand and kissed it in the same fashion that she had seen him do at the hanami. "See?" He asked as he pulled back, dropping his hand and staying close to her.

She bit her lip, looking down at her lap as she started to consider maybe that hadn't been a real kiss between him and Bishamon; after all, she definitely felt nothing more than his hand. Of course, she would never admit that to Yato, but she supposed it was nice to have the validation.

"All the experience I have with _anything_ related to this is just from watching TV shows and regular people. Even in public, people are a lot more daring when they think no one's looking." He shifted, taking a step back, "I never really pegged you as the jealous type. Who exactly do you think I've spent time with?"

She scowled at the word jealous, thinking to herself how this situation was even more embarrassing than whatever the consequences would have been if she had just kept her cool and kept kissing him. "Even though you're a nervous wreck around me most of the time, you're always so calm when it comes to anything physical. And you've gone on multiple times about how gods don't have sins like humans do. It didn't seem out of the realm of possibility that something might have happened at some point."

His amused look returned and he collected her into his arms, smiling against her hair, "Hiyori, I'm all yours. And it's not that I don't get nervous—you probably just don't notice because you're wrapped up in your own thoughts."

"Hmm." She hummed against his neck, unable to hide the slightest bit of doubt still lingering in her tone.

He dipped his head to catch her lips, speaking in between a few light kisses, "And sometimes it's easier to show you how I feel rather than say it."

She returned his kisses hesitantly as she considered what he'd said. There were definitely times where Yato had a way with words, but there were also plenty of moments where his big mouth got himself and others into trouble.

It didn't seem too far of a stretch.

He paused and lingered close to her until she was the one who took control, deciding that she didn't want to stop. After all, this _was_ her idea, even if she had some reservations. She started out with the same gentle pressure he had started with, but the kiss quickly dissolved into a more desperate and passionate one. A few moments after they had both allowed each other to explore past their lips, Yato reached between them and pulled Hiyori's hand to his chest, where she could feel his heart beating rapidly, much like her own.

She smiled against him, keeping her hand resting above his heart as she reached upward to run her other hand through his hair and across his cheek before slowly trailing it down his neck. Once her other hand had reached his chest, she gripped his shirt lightly and pulled him closer.

"Seems like you understand now." He commented breathlessly, continuing to hold her hand and waist even though his grip was failing as he melted into her.

"A little bit more." She pulled back some to give him air, smiling at him softly and not letting go.

"Good." He gave a sigh of relief and flashed a quick smile in return before leaning down to rest his head in the crook of her neck.

She tilted her head against his and closed her eyes, feeling his heart rate slow as he relaxed against her.


End file.
